The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring small weight capacities of liquids absorbed or consumed by systems or apparatuses being fed from containers communicating with the atmosphere.
A typical example of application of this apparatus is for measuring fuel consumption in an internal combustion engine, during its bench test.
To date, engine fuel consumption has been measured with systems adapted to determine the time required to consume a certain volume or a certain weight of the fuel fed, with remarkable inconveniences for the long time required for the measuring and, in the case of volume timing, also for the precision. The inconvenience deriving from the long time required for measuring is particularly serious where inspection and adjustment during production is involved, for example in engine test rooms.
These inconveniences are entirely eliminated with the apparatus according to the invention, which can besides be applied also in many other fields requiring the measuring of small weight capacities of liquids.